


Scissors

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rock and Scissors, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Why Dean always use scissors
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Winchester兄弟一生中的几次石头剪刀布，包括他们的最后一次石头剪刀布，which involved God himself。个人很喜欢的一个脑洞，送给壮太的生贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Scissors

0

“Dean，不要再骗我了，我知道你今天中午就没吃东西，别想哄我一个人吃。”

Dean看着自己那一副气鼓鼓的神态却又忍不住流露出担忧的弟弟，在心里嘟哝着为什么Sammy要这么聪明——不，不是说聪明不好，他可为自己聪明的小弟弟骄傲了——爸爸肯定过不了多久就会回来，自己不过是怕Sam吃不好长不高，一直这么瘦瘦小小的，而他自己又饿不死！

“你不吃我就不吃。”Sam抱胸瞪着自己的兄长，一副“我跟你耗到底”的模样，软软的头毛七翘八翘。

弟弟平时挺好养，乖乖地像只小狗仔，可是一到某些时刻——比如现在——简直比小姑娘还难养！

Dean痛苦地揉了揉头发，自己一顿不吃又死不了，而且他打赌，再过几分钟他的小弟弟就要使出他最近才发现的必杀技：狗狗眼，他觉得自己得想出点对策……

“我们来猜拳吧，Sammy！这样最公平了！我赢了你就听我的，你赢了我就听你的。”

这大概是半年来Dean Winchester觉得自己最聪明的时刻。

Sam愣了一下，榛绿色的眼眸眯起来盯住哥哥，Dean甚至可以想象出来弟弟那聪明的小脑瓜是在怎么飞速旋转的。最后倔强的小男孩嘟起了嘴：“说话算话！”

“赖皮是小狗。”Dean连忙说。

尽管Sam把他的小拳头攥得死紧死紧，一双眼睛炯炯有神、志在必得——

——但他还是输了。

Sam出了布，而Dean出了剪刀。

拍了拍弟弟的脑袋，Dean在心里给自己比了个“V”：“说话算话才是男子汉，Sammy，快吃吧，要凉透了。”

输掉的小男孩咬咬嘴唇，不甘心地拿起了勺子。

——那是Dean记忆中还保留着的他和Sam的最早的一次猜拳。

从那以后，他就莫名其妙地喜欢上了出了剪刀，渐渐到了后来，他就只出剪刀了。

1

“Sam。”

Sam在那一瞬间觉得自己全身的血液突然全都回流到了心脏处一样，胸口涨得喘不过来气，紧贴着夜间微凉的空气。他想回头的，但他没有动，他希望是因为太冷了所以自己动作缓慢，可现在是八月初，就算是深夜也不会有多冷，“Dean...”

“你不需要跑得那么快的，Sammy，你知道，我和爸爸都不会把你抓回去。”Dean的气息有些喘，很明显是跑着跟上Sam离开汽车旅馆的脚步的，这让Sam不由得有点愧疚，不过Dean语气里那他不会认错的调笑感才是更让他觉得无所适从的。

他终于积攒起了力量转过身，略有些笨拙地拽着书包的一根背带，“对不起，Dean，我……”

“不要说对不起，Sammy，我们来猜个拳吧。”Dean的语调依旧是那样的轻松，跃动在夏夜略有些凝滞的空气中。

Sam被哥哥的话一惊，不由自主地抬高了语调：“猜拳？”

Dean露齿而笑：“对，猜拳，你赢了就舒舒心心地去Stanford，我赢了你就跟我回去。”

Sam呼吸一窒，Dean这是在干什么？他下意识地又拉了一下书包背带，那玩意似乎总是在打滑。

而Dean就像是没看到弟弟迷茫的表情一样，自顾自摆出了猜拳的架势：“快来吧，你还要赶车呢，不过我也可以开车送你去。”

Sam无意识地盯着Dean的双手，无意识地拉扯着书包背带，现在的情况让他不知所措，事实上，这几个月来，每次面对Dean隐蔽的探询目光，Sam都是这样的不知所措，他能完美地解答SAT II里艰涩的数学和物理，但是他永远都不知道该怎么面对捉摸不透的兄长。

“再不出拳我就当你弃权，直接把你拉回去了。”Dean露齿而笑，就像每次他们用猜拳解决诸如谁先洗澡、谁能吃到最后一根薯条什么的问题时一样。

但是那些时候，Sam总是知道Dean肯定又会出剪刀，他则可以根据心情对应。

而现在，Dean会出什么？

他还会出剪刀吗？

他会不会觉得自己肯定会出石头打败剪刀所以出布？

他会不会再来个双重否定，想到我会想到他出布，所以还是出剪刀？

那三重呢……

一环环的死结纠缠在Sam的脑海中，轻轻地收紧，勒住他的大脑，让他几乎无法思考。

“说，说话算话？”Sam下意识地问。

“恩，赖皮是小狗。”Dean笑得更开心了，在墨蓝的夜色里几乎在发光——听起来有点傻但是真的Sam发誓——那种Sam从小看到大，恋恋不舍的光。

于是有那么一瞬间，Sam觉得就算是自己输了也没什么，真的没什么。

于是，他一如既往地出了石头。

那一刻，他似乎并不怎么在意输赢了。

但他还是赢了。

Sam有些目瞪口呆地看着把剪刀比着一个“V”笑嘻嘻地在自己眼前晃来晃去的兄长，Dean开口：“不愧是Stanford的学生啊，Sammy~老哥送你去车站！”

直到坐到了大巴车上，动作僵硬地发现Dean不知道什么时候给自己的裤子口袋里塞了一沓纸币的时候，Sam还是在想着那个变成了“V”的剪刀。

他不太懂，

Dean是在放他走吗？

2

“你先进去。”

“凭什么！你先！”Sam看着黑漆漆的地下室皱了皱鼻子。

Dean轻蔑地笑了：“呦，Sammy girl怕黑？对哦，我差点忘了，小姑娘都怕黑~”

“Dean，分明是你先不敢进去的，为什么在你后面的我要先进去？”

“哈哈哈哈承认吧你就是怕黑对不对？”

如果Bobby在，他肯定会骂这两个男孩没有效率、毫无意义地耍嘴皮子。如果John在？Sam和Dean绝对不敢在他们严厉的父亲面前这样开玩笑。

但是他们现在都不在、也永远不可能在了，所以Sam和Dean肆无忌惮地开着十岁小孩才会开的玩笑。

“猜拳？”Dean摆开架势。

Sam看到自己哥哥眼里闪过一丝狡黠，他怎么猜不到自己老哥的心思：我出了这么多年的剪刀，这次Sam肯定会担心我出其他的，但是他绝对猜不到，我还是出剪刀！

有时，Sam真不明白为什么Dean如此执着于出剪刀就好像只有这一个手势，话说，世界上还有第二个像他哥这样玩了这么多年的石头剪刀布，从头到尾都在出同一个手势的人吗？

Sam强烈怀疑。

他这一次还是会出剪刀，Sam笃定地想。

所以Sam出了石头。

一如既往。

Dean愤愤地盯着Sam的石头，似乎想把那只手生生掰成布，他抬头：“Bitch.”

Sam卷起嘴唇露出一个欠揍的笑容：“I won, Jerk.”

“听说鬼魂喜欢找上后面那个，因为他们对于第一个人拿不准。”Dean嘟嘟哝哝地说着，走进了地下室。

Sam嗤笑了一声，跟在兄长身后走了进去。

“下次我肯定出布！”

“随时奉陪~”

3

还有的时候，Dean会要求猜拳决定上下。

Sam对此甚至比那晚Dean放他去Stanford的那场猜拳还不理解。

因为这家伙，还是每次都出剪刀……

Extra.

“所以，很简单，孩子们，赢的上天堂，输的下地狱。”

Chuck双手交握，微笑着说，似乎这只是一场决定今晚谁刷碗的猜拳。

Dean皱起眉头，看向曾经的三流小说家：“没有别的选择了？”

“抱歉，Dean，虽然你们兄弟俩一辈子都在努力寻找别的方法并，毫无疑问地，成功，我因此很尊重你们，但是这次？对不起，真的没有。”Chuck耸肩，“如果你相信上帝的话。”

Sam沉默着，此时此刻的他比三十年前那个夏夜的自己还要觉得绞尽脑汁，他并不觉得自己值得上天堂，更何况另一个人是Dean，那个该死的绝对属于天堂的人，而自己，自然归属地狱。

可是要怎么出才能确保输掉呢？

“如果平局呢？”

Sam听到自己的大脑发出刺耳的刹车声，他再一次傻傻地目瞪口呆地盯着自己的兄长，比三十年前还傻。

Chuck撇了撇嘴：“无可奉告，孩子们。”

Dean的目光再次回到Sam的脸上，Sam知道自己的兄长在对自己说什么。

平局。

可平局是什么？

Sam在兄长那湖绿色的眸子里突然又看到了那种带着勃勃生机的不安分与叛逆，那种能让他的笑容展露出光彩的生机，那种绝不向命运和预设屈服的挑衅。

于是他明白了。

这么多年来的猜拳，他第一次，也大概是最后一次明白了这次猜拳，兄长会出什么。

不过是个猜拳而已。

对了，

他是不是终于能在这辈子的猜拳里，

出个剪刀了？

FIN


End file.
